I HATE YOU SHIKAMARU
by vrykolakas Princess
Summary: Angel is bad at controlling her temper but she was getting better when she began to date shikamaru until he messed up and everything went down hill from there.....what will happen when she comes back and shikamaru is in charge of her.. shika X oc


"I fucking hate you Shikamaru!!!!!"

{Are the last words I said before leaving konoho and now I'm going back. }angel really didn't want to come back but her mother told her that she was was thinking when she approach the gates.

"I really hope I don't see him right away…….i would rather see no one as matter of fact."

she began to enter the gate and headed straight to her old room which she always rented even thought she didn't live there.

"Almost there…'I wonder how everyone is doing. " said out loud then stops and from a distance she sees someone.I wonder who is in my way to going to my apartment.

Angel trying to see but the sun was in her eyes "……no…..it can NOT be him……..Niii!!!!"

"Why in the fuck aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh"

She is pin down on the floor with four paws holding her her down………… Angel was surprise that she let her guard down, and now there was this huge thing on top of her cutting her oxygen.

"Ewwwwwww stop licking me!!!!aaaaaahhhhhhhh get off of me you mutt!! "

The dog got off of her ,when she saw the dog , and saw who it was. she was the who jumped on the dog!!

"AKARUMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OMG YOU SOOOO BIG AWWWWW AND YOUR SOOOOO CUTE I could finally sleep on you!!! your soo big boy im sorry I called you a mutt!!! I love you muawh" she kissed his face

"Well I hope I get a greeting like that from Angel."

she look up and smirks when she knew who it was

"bite me kiba" daring him to do so

"okay if you say so." Not believe him, she didn't move but Kiba jumped on her, angel tried to move but Akamaru caught her by the collar. Her back was against Akamaru and Kiba was on top of her. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Soo angel do you still want me to bite you because I wouldn't mind " he said while licking his lips.

He said near her ear she felt him breathing on her. His breathing began to get faster making angel grin

"Kiba if you want to kiss me soooo bad just do it" she began to giggle like a little girl.

"don't tease me angel because I would but I don't want to get punch like the last time I kissed you" looking frighten remembering her just kiss her cheek and she punch his face while kicking his ball. Then after that she told everyone including Shikamaru which Shikamaru didn't like his gf to be touch and the rest was scary to even remember what Shikamaru did.

"heeeheheheheh kiba im not a little girl anymore see "taken off guard she turned the table and she was on top of him and whispered in his Kiba while nibbling his ear

" I like to play now "

"Cough cough "

{Kiba: why does someone always have to riun my moment with angel}

They both looked up and saw no other then Shikamaru

{Okay let me rephrase that why is that its always Shikamaru!!}

angel was still on top of Kiba , he had a huge grin

"did you like the show Shikamaru?" angel looked down and pulled his hair to shut him up

"This is a drag……."

"What do you want shika?"

Shikamaru was surprise when she called him that he only let her call him that because they like each other and that was his pet name for realize what she did

"I mean what was it that you need ShikaMAru ?"

{fuck I can't believe I called him that.}

"Hokage wants to see you."

{no shit that's why im here stupid!!! Or else I wont be!!}she glared at him

"Right let me just put my stuff in my room…."

Shikamaru felt upset while looking at her with Kiba. He always knew kiba was after her even after he was caught.

She went to her room.

"sooo SHIKA" kiba said having a grin

"kiba what do you want" Shikamaru looked at kiba notice kiba had a serous facr

"Shikamaru im going to tell you this once Im going after her with all I got and if she ends up choosing you I let it be"

Shikamaru was taken aback

"but if you hurt her again I'll kick your ass"

Mean while

"Whoa my room is clean…… okay well got to see who is this new hokage is."

On the way there, kiba and Shikamaru were talking in front and angel was riding Akamaru.

"Hey Akamaru when did Shikamaru get sooo hot and kiba man his became a looker too."

Bark

Kiba looks back

Ehehehe its nothing I was just talking to akamaru ehehe

Akamaru!!!!!!!! Why did you do that!!!.

Whimper….

"It's okay "

and she kiss his forehead.

"So I was saying kiba his so tall and thin yet mascular . Shikamaru too ,his hair got long too. I like it when he would let me play with it . I remember when we were watching the clouds. I asked him if I could play with his hair he didn't say anything so I took that as a yes. I was playing with his that whole time then AUGH!!!!!! Why am I thinking about him!!!!!! It's over between us. Akamaru i think I might still have feeling for him."

"We're here"

Angel got off Akamaru.

She hugged him by neck and was pulled but the waist and hugged from behind by kiba and he began to whisper in her ear

"Angel…I see you later" he nibbles her.

"Kiba!!!!! " Her face a shade of red and when she saw Shikamaru looking at her.

"Okay shika Shikamaru take me to the hokage."

He began to walk up the stairs.

"Shika I mean Shikamaru"

"Angel?" she stopped

"Yes " she looked up and Shikamaru was standing right in front of her

"it's okay if you call me shika im use to YOU calling me that any ways."

Angel had a huge grin she jumped and wrapped her arms around Shikamaru . which cost him to fall back ward. And she was on top of him.

"I'm sorry shika…. I was just happy….that I am able to still call you that"

"Its okay chivi." He chuckled

{what in the world am I doing im acted like shika and me are together again fuck no!!!! I still can't forgive him for that}

Angel got of him and began to walk towards hall to hokage office. Confuse how she got off him so quicky he asked.

"Chivi what is wrong?"

"Nothing Shikamaru ,I didn't come here because I wanted to I came back because I was summon."

Angel knocked on the door.

"Thank you for bringing me here Shikamaru."

"Come in"

{a ladies voice?}

"Hello angel chivican, im sorry for summoning but I need you in this village.

"Ummmmmmm………who are you?" she asked as she look at this young blonde lady

"Don't you think that's rude?" the blonde lady said with a grin

"O yes my lady, sorry." Angel bowed

"Angel I know you are a strong ninja, have many skill yet you still don't have your headband"

"Yes I do not have it, why are you bringing this up my lady?" she asked knowing the answer

"Your mother is a close friend of mine we would go gambling all the time"

{….SOOOO this is the women I mom made a huge debt!!!! And now she is HOKAGE!!!!}

"Why am I here again?" angel asked clearly annoyed expression played on her face.

"Oh right, you are here to get your requirement to become an offical Konoho ninja" said the blode lady with a smirk

"…..no thanks I don't need that it is too much of s drag, if you would excuse me"

Angel began to walk towads the door BAM!!!!!!!! Something flew next to her head and broke the door down.

When angel saw what it was

"No fucking way……."

Angel looked back with complete worry

"What did you say?? " the blonde lady said with a huge grin

"My lady ……………………………im declining!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Angel rush out of there but when she got to the third step she couldn't move.

"SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LET GOOOO OF ME!!!!!!!"

"Sorry chivi but can't do that"

"Shikamaru out of all people you know how much of a drag it is to become a shinobi…….and plus I like doing anything I want"

"That's why if I had to become a shinobi then so do you"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!! WATCH IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS.!!!!

"Who said life is fair, angel" said lady Tsunade with her grin

"O nara, good that you're here I'm going to put angel in your charge.i heard you guys know each other quiet well (said it with a smirk)"

{oooo fucking no!!!! I cant! I still cant forgive him I hate him for that}

"What? This a drag…." While Shikamaru was really freaking out because didn't know what to do

"O before I forget she going to stay with you at your apartment."

"WHAT!!!!!" They both said

"Have fun children……"

She began to walk away and then turns and wink

"By the way nara you have to train her and make sure she doesn't run away" she left with laughing back into her room.

"Wait!!!!!!!!!!! No come back!!!!" Angel was yelling during the time she was freaking out

"Trouble some…."

While angel was freaking out Shikamaru let go of his shadow passion and walked towards her. Angel began to talk to herself it was a bit of her habit to talk to herself.

"Angel no I can't believe….well it can't be that bad you could have fun with shika what the hell are you talking about angel no no no he betrayed me and that goes wit out saying everytime I see him I rememebr and that feeling comes back . but what feeling

While angel was talking to her self, Shikamaru walked up to her grab her hand and pulled her to stand up. Angel look at him in horror.

"LET GO!!!"

"Sorry can't do because you will try to escape then I would have to find you….and that…would be a drag."

Angel didn't fight anymore. they walked to angels apartment holding hands .

{I can't believe this my heart is going to explode and shika isn't even effect by this….i hate this why am I the only one feeling this way I shouldn't be feeling like after he cheated on me….'}

What Shikamaru is thinking{…this is a drag but im happy she hasn't change that much} while thinking that he had a smile

Angel was looking at his smiling face .

{damn you shika I still}"HEY shikamaru!!! "Said the blonde.

Shikamaru tense up and angel slap his hand away from her.

"Hey Shikamaru I won't run away but I could go to my apartment byself …"

Shikamaru was looking at her when ino was coming up to her.

"Don't worry it wont be like the late time when I caught you two love birds… "angel said with so much hate toward him and the blonde.

Ino came from behind and wrapped her arm around him

"Hey Shikamaru"

she whispered in his ear. He didn't move just kept on looking ahead were angel was getting smaller. Then Ino looked at what he was looking at. Let go of him

"OMG im sooo sorry Shikamaru I didn't know she was back im sorry." She said while looking on the floor

"It not your fault ino, i have to go, Before ……." Shikamaru began to remember that angel was bad with controlling her temper. The time he was with her she was learning to control it but there time she would loose it and someone would always ended up getting hurt.

Angel was at her apartment and nothing of hers was there.

"I guess they moved my stuff already. ……"she said looking at the ground

"breath breath angel"

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!! FUCK I DON'T WANT THIS!!!" angel was looking at herself in the mirror.

"i hate him……. I hate….. I HATE HIM!!!"

" AND what makes this worse I still want him look only at me. What am I doing here crying like a little dumbass. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Angel punch the mirror which shattered it to many little pieces they flew past her.

While looking at herself in the shatter mirror

"That's better…I rather feel this pain then no other."

angel face had little cuts her fist had huge pieces of glass in it with blood dripping of it. Then she walked to the window and jumped out before Shikamura got there

When Shikamaru got there he saw the mirror and blood

"Damn it angel… why must you always do this…."he went to search for her.

Angel stayed in the shadow not wanting anyone to see her but she didn't except for someone to smell her.


End file.
